Solitaire
by BulmaWannabe
Summary: What happens when Vegeta tries to learn to play solitaire? Cute one shot. Enjoy!


Hello everyone! How are you doing tonight? (grins) I'm fantastic. I turned 20 on Friday, 12/05! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! One more year until complete freedom! (glomps scared readers happily) I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Akira ran away when I asked if I could keep the Veggie-kun that lives in my head… (sniff) (A/N read Unwanted Happenings)

I was extremely bored tonight, and when I'm bored, I play boring computer games. So, while playing solitaire for the umpteenth time, I started wondering…what would happen if Vegeta tried to play solitaire? Read and find out… (grins)

OOOXOOO

**Solitaire**

"What are you doing, Onna?" Vegeta demanded as he walked into the computer room.

"I'm playing solitaire," she answered, not looking away from the game. She was trying to beat her fastest time of 37 seconds. (A/N I have beaten one game in 37 seconds)

"Why?" Vegeta asked, watching her move cards at lightning speed. "What is the purpose?"

"No real purpose," Bulma muttered vaguely. "Dammit." She dealt a new game, then turned to Vegeta. "What do you need?"

"What do you do?" Vegeta asked, looking at her.

"Um… You know what I do, Vegeta," Bulma said, a bit confused. "I invent things for…"

"Not your job, stupid Onna," Vegeta said, irritated. "That game." He pointed at the computer.

"Oh, um…" Bulma looked at him curiously. "I guess I can show you if you like."

Vegeta didn't reply, he just moved closer to watch as she started moving cards around on the screen. "Red on black, black on red, aces up top… Eventually, you want to get all of the cards on top of the aces. If you double click, you don't have to actually move the card, but it only works to put cards on the aces. You can only go in numeric order, of course, and the game times you so you know how fast you are.

Your turn," Bulma said, dealing a new hand and standing up. "Just click that button there and hold it to move the cards, then let go when you're done."

Vegeta sat down. He clicked the button, flipping over the top three cards and starting the timer.

Bulma watched him for a few moments, then said, "I have to go start supper. Call me if you need me."

Vegeta just grunted in reply as he moved a seven onto an eight. 'This is easy…'

He clicked the top pile, flipping over three new cards. His eyes scanned the screen, and he realized he couldn't use any of these. Frowning slightly, he clicked again.

There. A six lay underneath of another seven. He clicked on it, but it wouldn't move. He tried again. Nothing. His frown deepened. Why wasn't it working?

He clicked the pile again, and three new cards appeared. He scowled at the computer. That's not what he had wanted. He moved a three onto a four, then clicked again.

He got three more cards, but the pile disappeared. It was replaced with a big white circle. That was it? What a stupid game.

Vegeta stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. He raised his open palm and sent a small ki blast at the computer screen, successfully breaking it into millions of tiny pieces. He smirked and walked out.

"What the…" Bulma cried, meeting him outside the computer room. She took a quick look inside. "What happened? What did you do?"

"That is a useless game, Onna," Vegeta said, smirking at her shocked face. "Your time would be better spent learning how to cook."

Bulma gaped at him as he turned at walked out, leaving her with the mess. She looked back into the computer room and sighed. She knew better than to leave him alone… Oh well. She vacuumed up the mess, then went back to making supper.

OOOXOOO

So cute! (grin) A pointless, non-lemony one shot. I am no longer bored. (evil smile)

(glomps stupefied readers) R&R! (cackles insanely as readers try to get out of the glomp)

Shiro Ryuu: Umm… You know, **_I _**gave you the idea for that fic… (death glare)

Bulma Wannabe: (hides behind Veggie-kun as readers run away) Sorry!

Shiro Ryuu: (sweatdrop) He's real…

Bulma Wannabe: (grin) Told ya!

Veggie-kun: (sigh) You are such an idiot…

Bulma Wannabe: (glomps) I knew you cared!

Veggie-kun and Shiro Ryuu: (anime fall over)

Bulma Wannabe: (runs away, cackling insanely once again)

OOOXOOO

Until the next story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
